High Stakes
by TeenTypist
Summary: Okay, a sappy little Ron-Hermione fluffy ficlet. Don't you love these? What happens after a chess match with high stakes is interupted? Will they call it a draw? We're talking higher stakes than 1st Year.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything remotely related to Harry Potter.

This is told by Ron and Hermione's point of view and I think I made it pretty clear about who thinks what. If you want the full version with song lyrics, email me at TrueTeenTypist AT yahoo DOT com.

What happens after in this chess match when the stakes are even higher than first year?

* * *

**Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know**

* * *

Hermione stared across the table at Ron. They were playing chess. One of these days she was going to beat him fair and square. She had a bet with herself. The day she beat him, she would tell him how she felt. Maybe that explained why she didn't try very hard to improve her game. She was fairly sure he liked her back. But she loved him. And if he liked her too, then why hadn't he said anything to her? They'd known each other six years now. But everyone had assure her that he was crazy about her. Still . . .

"Your move, Herms."

"Oh, what?"

"I said it's your move. You got this funny look on your face, are you seeing something I'm not here?" he asked, frowning and thinking she must have found some loophole in his game strategy.

"Oh, no." Yes I am, she thought. I'm seeing you and me as a couple someday. We'd be perfect together. Deep down you must know it too. You have too. Don't you see how my head would fit so comfortably on your shoulder? Don't you see the way I smile at you? They all said you really like me. Some of them think you love me . . .

**_

* * *

_**

She wouldn't believe it. She wasn't going to get her hopes up. The other girls were all prettier than her. They were funnier than her. Ron liked them better. He only cared about look anyway. He'd gone crazy over that stupid Veela in fourth year. And he didn't pay any attention to me until I spent hours making myself look beautiful for the Yule Ball.

But he had paid attention then. And he felt something at the Ball, didn't he? I mean, Harry didn't react like Ron. Harry wasn't jealous over Viktor.

Maybe Ron did like her. But now she'd come full circle again. If he liked her so much, why didn't he ever say anything about it?

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, Herms?"

"Let's make this game interesting."

"How?"

"If I win I get to ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully."

"Okay. And if I win? You know I will."

"Then you get to ask me something and I'll answer truthfully."

"Deal."

**_

* * *

Ron frowned in thought. There was no way she could be him, was there? he asked himself. Saying that they both knew he'd win was just him being cocky and showing off. He couldn't afford to lose this game. There were questions he didn't want her to ask. Like how he felt about her . . ._**

Harry knew. Dean and Seamus and Neville knew. Ginny knew. Heck, most of the school knew. Why didn't she realize how much he cared for her? Well, he wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself and tell her how he felt before she told him. Although everybody said that she felt the same way about him. But if she did, then why hadn't she said anything to him?

**_

* * *

She looked up at Ron, watching him as he made his next moved. He looked up and caught her staring at him. She blushed furiously and moved a random piece on the board. She lost it._****_

* * *

Ron admonished himself. Don't look at her or you'll never get through this match. He moved his Bishop and looked up to tell Hermione it was her turn. She was looking at him, staring at him. He stared back and she blushed beautifully and made another move. Ron had the mind of a Chess player and without thinking moved his Bishop again and destroyed the piece she had moved. She was so pretty. Focus on the game, Weasley! He stared at her as she frowned down at the board, trying to decide on her next move. She was so pretty with her bushy brown hair that he couldn't stop staring. She caught him and his ears turned red. He noticed that a few strands of her hair had fallen out from behind her ear. He was feeling bold and reached out and pushed them back behind her ear for her. His finger lingered on her cheek a moment before he turned red all over again and made the next move on the board._****_

* * *

Hermione was positive that he liked her. But what did it matter if he wouldn't say it? she thought. She was trying to figure out anything that would save her from humiliation. She only had 5 pieces left, including her King. She noticed that a few wispy strands of hair had fallen out from behind her ear. She was just about to reach out and fix it when he reached over and did it for her. Had his finger been on her cheek longer than necessary? She thought so, but then decided no, it was ridiculous. Then she saw how he blushed. Maybe it wasn't so ridiculous._****_

* * *

_**

"Hey! What's going on? Another famous Weasley-Granger chess match?" asked Harry, approaching them suddenly.

Hermione and Ron were both so startled that they ended up knocking over the chessboard. Oops. What did that mean? Hermione hoped it didn't mean she'd lost.

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione.

"Yeah, just a game," added Ron.

"Man, you guys just destroyed the game. It looked like it was getting good, too. I think I know a spell that'll put all the pieces back where they were, I think," said Harry, taking out his wand.

Ron and Hermione both jumped up, "No!"

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing, really."

"Yeah, we're just sick of this game."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going upstairs. Goodnight," said Harry, shaking his head.

**_

* * *

"Does this mean I lose?" Hermione asked, in a small voice._**

"How about a draw?" asked Ron, cautiously.

Hermione didn't say anything. She'd rather lose than have a draw. A draw meant no one learned anything. But she couldn't bring her self to tell him. She skirted the issue. "Here, I'll help you put the game away." They started to pick up the pieces. Their hands touched as they both reached for Hermione's Queen.

**_

* * *

Hermione and Ron both stared at their hands then looked up, slowly. It was like there was a magnet between them or something, and they started to lean forward. Hermione's mind went into overdrive. He's going to kiss me; I can't believe it! she thought, wondering what she last ate and hoping that it had been a bottle of mouthwash or something. Ron was simultaneously thinking, I can't believe it; I'm going to kiss her. She's probably going to smack me afterward, but I'm going to do it._**

Ron felt her breath on his face and suddenly wondered what the last thing he'd eaten was. He couldn't remember right now but he hoped it wasn't something disgusting.

Their lips were less than a finger's width apart now.

Suddenly a wild thought entered Hermione's mind. Omigosh, she thought. I don't know how to kiss. What if I don't do this right and he hates me? I've never really kissed a guy before. Ron and Harry each once on the cheek doesn't count! But it was too late, she knew it was about to happen.

Their faces were barely apart at all now and Ron thought, What good are brothers for? 5 of them and no one ever properly explained how I was supposed to kiss a girl! But he knew it was too late. He was going to kiss her and whatever consequence she gave him for it (hex, punch, jinx, reporting him to McGonagall for detention) he'd just have to take.

They looked in one another a final time, eyes barely a few inches apart, and then their lips met.

**_

* * *

Hermione felt as though she was tingly all over. It didn't matter that her brain said she didn't know how to kiss. Her mouth said she did know and apparently that was all that mattered. Her lips moved over Ron's, massaging his mouth. Ron thought, Hey this isn't so hard. What was I afraid of? Even Percy can do this. This is really nice. He kept kissing her, his lips moving over hers._**

Hermione wasn't sure what possessed her to do this. Maybe it was just stupid hormones taking over. But she found herself deepening the kiss. Eventually, they stopped, staring into each other's eyes.

They were still less than inch apart when they both whispered at the same time, "I love you."

That broke the spell. "What?" they both asked. "You first."

Finally they settled it that Ron would talk first. "Hermione, I love you. I've felt that way for a while now, though I didn't really realize exactly what I was feeling until a couple of years ago. But I know now. I was afraid to tell you, but at this point I'm just going to say it. I love you with all my heart."

She hugged him and whispered in his hair, "I love you too, Ron."

The common room had been nearly empty but those that were still there, and the large assemblies that had gathered on the stairs to the dormitories, burst into applause.

"IT'S ABOUT RUDDY TIME!" shouted everyone.

* * *

Oh, the fluffy sappiness. I'm a major Ron/Hermione shipper. I am against all other Ron ships and all other Hermione ships because, well then Ron/Hermione couldn't exist, could they? I'm just teasing, but it _is_ my favorite ship.

Review please.


End file.
